


Tokyo Summer Session (KaruShuu Ver)

by Ai_and_August_19



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Karushuu Genderbend Fem!Gakushuu Songfic Also pot at FFN High School
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: Musim panas. Kembang Api. Bergandengan tangan.





	Tokyo Summer Session (KaruShuu Ver)

“Yaa konnichiwa”  
“Konnichiwa”  
“Nee choushi dou?”  
“Futsuu kana”  
.  
"Ah, maaf Sensei, saya terlambat."  
Semua yang berada di kelas menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah yang bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan santai. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi sama sekali tidak ada nada penyesalan.  
"Karma-kun, apakah kau menyadari pukul berapa saat ini?" sang guru menegur dengan kening berkerut.  
Karma menelengkan kepala dengan sikap polos lalu menatap jam dinding di atas papan tulis. "Jam sembilan?"  
Sang guru mengerang pelan. Mengetahui dengan pasti murid yang satu ini tidak akan mengindahkannya bahkan jika dihukum.  
"Silahkan ke tempat dudukmu Karma-kun," ucapnya, tidak ingin memperlama waktu untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.  
Karma menyeringai kecil dan melenggang masuk. Ia berikan sebuah kerlipan pada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi memelototinya tajam.   
Menghempaskan diri ke bangku yang ada di belakang sang gadis, Karma bersiap mengganggu orang kesukaanya saat sebuah pengumuman menginterupsinya.  
"Pada semua pengurus OSIS diharapkan segera ke ruang OSIS untuk mengikuti rapat."  
Gadis bersurai strawberry blonde di hadapannya berdiri dan meminta izin pada guru mereka. Karma mengerutkan kening kesal. Tidak suka saat gadis itu keluar dari kelas padahal dia belum membuat masalah pada yang bersangkutan.  
...  
Karma duduk bersandar di atas sebuah pohon di tepi lapangan sepak bola, menonton dengan pandangan bosan klub sepak bola yang berlatih di bawah terik matahari.  
Pemuda itu melirik ke bawah saat terdengar suara. Seorang gadis duduk berteduh di bawah pohon, ikut membuang pandangan pada lapangan bola.  
"Ara,"  
Gadis itu menoleh ke atas setelah mendengar suaranya, manik violet itu melebar tak kentara sebelum kemudian menyipit kembali dengan alis tertaut.  
"Konichiwa Akabane." sapanya pendek lalu berpaling.  
"Konichiwa Shuu-chan~" Karma balik menyapa dengan seringai jahil.  
"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu?" tanya Gakushuu tidak senang.  
"Hanya kalau kau berhenti memanggilku Akabane dan menggantinya dengan Karma." balas Karma santai.  
Gakushuu mendengus. "Tidak mau."  
"Bagaimana kabarmu Shuu-chan?"  
Gakushuu menaikkan alis dengan sikap heran. "Aneh sekali bertanya begitu di siang hari begini."  
Karma mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tadi pagi aku tidak sempat bicara denganmu kan, jadi bagaimana rapat anggota OSIS mu itu?"  
Gakushuu kembali membuang pandangan, melihat tim yang sedang bersorak merayakan gol yang baru dicetak. "Seperti biasanya saja." jawabnya mengangkat bahu.  
"Membosankan maksudmu?" Karma menyeringai. Gakushuu mendelik namun tidak membalas lebih lanjut. Karma membalas delikan sang gadis dengan senyum jahil kemudian memutuskan kontak mata dan ikut memandangi pertandingan yang hampir selesai.   
.  
.  
“Hanabi taikai ga raishuu arunda tte ne”  
“Aa yuu hito ga ooi no ore wa nigate nanda yo na”  
“Aaa sore ja dareka hoka o atatte mikka”  
“Yappa tanoshisou da na kekkou ikitai kamo”  
.

.  
Gakushuu keluar dari gerbang sekolah, bel pulang sudah sedari tadi berdering, sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan langit mulai berwarna jingga.  
"Hey, Shuu-chan!"  
Gakushuu reflek berpaling dan melihat seorang pemuda bermanik mercury berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Gakushuu.  
Gakushuu memandangnya sedikit bingung, bagi anak yang tidak punya kegiatan ekstrakulikuler hal itu cukup mengherankan masih ada di sekolah jam segini.  
"Apa?" gadis itu menyahut ketus.  
"Wah, apa kau sebegitu tak senangnya melihatku, Shuu-chan?" ujar Karma saat keduanya mulai berjalan bersisian.  
"Ah, bagus kalau kau peka," komentar Gakushuu sarkas.  
Karma hanya mengulum senyum khasnya. Terbiasa dengan sikap bermusuhan yang kadang ditujukan oleh sang gadis padanya.  
"Hey, minggu depan katanya akan ada festival kembang api," ujar Gakushuu tiba-tiba.  
Karma menoleh, seringai lain terbit di wajah tampannya. "Ara, apakah Shuu-chan mengajakku untuk sama-sama melihat kembang api? Wah, manis sekali Shuu-chan ~"  
Ucapannya dibalas sebuah tatapan tajam, tapi pipi pucat gadis itu berhias rona tipis yang tetap terlihat di temaram senja, membuat Karma terkekeh pelan.   
Karma memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, pandangan kembali diarahkan ke depan sebelum kembali bicara. "Tapi aku kurang suka tempat ramai seperti itu."  
Gakushuu mendengus sebal. "Aaahhh... Ya sudah," gadis itu mengangkat bahu dengan sikap tak acuh. "Aku ajak orang lain saja," ujarnya dengan nada ringan dan raut yang melunak. Karma tanpa sadar menoleh cepat padanya.  
Gakushuu meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu, terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin aku ajak Ren saja, ah, dia pasti akan pergi dengan gadis lain atau kalau bersamaku juga nanti hanya akan mencari gadis cantik," ucap Gakushuu pada dirinya sendiri sambil berdecak.  
"Ah, mungkin aku ajak Fuji-senpai saja," sahutnya ceria dengan ide yang terlintas begitu saja. "Minggu depan juga tidak ada kegiatan OSIS."  
Sudut bibir Karma berkedut saat nama ketua OSIS itu disebut. Murid tahun ketiga yang terkenal ramah dan punya prestasi akadamik dan non-akademik yang dibanggakan. Selain itu tampangnya juga menjadi pembicaraan murid-murid perempuan. Rambut coklat dan mata biru tajam namun bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum ramah. Dia juga cukup akrab dengan Gakushuu yang merupakan sekretaris OSIS.  
Dan tak dielakkan lagi ada gosip yang menyinggung nama keduanya.  
"Ah, tapi kayaknya menyenangkan," sahut Karma cepat-cepat, Gakushuu menoleh padanya. "Di festival itu pasti banyak orang yang dapat dipermainkan." sambungnya dengan senyum iblis.  
"Yakin mau ikut?" Gakushuu bertanya dengan sikap sangsi. "Mungkin hanya akan jadi acara yang membosankan lho. Fuji-senpai sih pasti menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, mungkin dia akan senang untuk memotret kembang api."  
Kening Karma berkerut. "Aku ikut. Katakan saja di mana mau bertemu." potongnya tak senang. Gakushuu tersenyum tipis dan memberitahukannya.  
.  
.  
“Nodo kawaita na”  
“Kore nomeba?”  
“Kore tte iwayuru kansetsu kissu?”  
“… Ishiki shita?”  
“… Ishiki shita”  
Nodo wa kawaita manma  
.  
.  
Gakushuu duduk menghempaskan diri di deretan tribun di tepi lapangan basket outdoor. Terik matahari musim panas siang itu membuatnya kelelahan.  
"Panasnya..." keluh gadis itu sambil mengucir rambut panjangnya. Membiarkannya tergerai hanya menambah rasa gerah.  
"Wah, wah, sang Ratu Bisa Segalanya kelelahan dengan tidak elit, kasihan sekali, kewalahan menghadapi gelombang panas."   
Suara ejekan itu membuat Gakushuu menoleh pada sumbernya. Karma duduk santai di tribun yang satu tingkat di atas Gakushuu.  
Gakushuu menyipitkan mata sebal. Karma tersenyum sambil menyeruput susu stroberi kesukaannya.  
'Dia sendiri juga kewalahan karena kepanasan,' cibir Gakushuu yang sadar Karma tidak memakai blazer hitamnya yang biasa. Gadis itu mengacuhkan Karma.   
"Aku haus sekali.." keluhnya lagi, tidak peduli ada orang lain yang melihatnya mengeluh.  
Sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba menempel di pipinya, membuat ia terlonjak kaget. "Mau minum ini?" tawar Karma menaikkan sebelah alis, tangannya mengulurkan susu kotak stroberi yang tadi iseng ia tempelkan pada pipi chuby si gadis.  
Gakushuu menatap ragu minuman berwarna pink di hadapannya.  
"Nggak ada racunnya kok," tukas Karma.  
Gakushuu akhirnya menerima minuman itu tapi tak langsung meminumnya. Gadis bersurai sewarna langit sore itu teringat jika tadi Karma sudah menyeruput susu stroberinya.  
"Bukankah ini jadi namanya ciuman tak langsung..." gumamnya.  
"Apa itu mengganggumu?"  
Suara Karma memutus lamunannya dan membuat ia berpaling pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Rasa hangat menjalari pipinya saat menyadari bahwa ia tanpa sengaja menyuarakan pikirannya. Karma yang melihat warna merah muda di pipi Gakushuu hanya tersenyum geli.  
"Tentu saja aku terganggu, baka," gerutunya pelan memalingkan wajah. "Tapi aku tetap saja haus, jadi ya sudahlah," sambungnya berusaha terlihat cuek sambil menyeruput cairan manis dari sedotan.  
Setelah satu tegukan yang melegakan, Gakushuu terkejut saat Karma kembali merampas susu miliknya.   
"Aku juga masih haus, Nona nomor 2," seringainya lalu meminum susu kotaknya.  
Gakushuu tidak membalas ejekan Karma, hanya membuang wajah yang kembali memanas.  
.  
.  
Matteru hidarite ni honno sukoshi furete miru  
Tsunagitai tsunagitai dakedo poketto ni kakureta  
Honto wa kizuiteru honno sukoshi de todoku kyori  
Tsunagitai tsunagitai honne senaka ni kakusu no  
.  
.  
"Ah, sebentar lagi bel masuk, kita harus segera menuju ke kelas sekarang Akabane," ujar Gakushuu sambil bangkit berdiri setelah tadi mengecek jam tangannya.  
"Eh~ haruskah secepat itu Shuu-chan?" balas Karma dengan nada malas.  
Gakushuu menahan dorongan untuk memutar bola mata. "Tentu saja, dan cepat angkat tubuh pemalasmu itu."  
"Ha'i, ha'i," ujar Karma dengan nada menyerah.   
Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan jarak satu lengan. Rivalitas dari masa lalu membuat mereka menjaga jarak. Karma melirik Gakushuu yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya. Pemuda itu tetap saja merasa terhibur sendiri saat melihat sikap tubuh gadis cantik tersebut yang selalu angkuh penuh wibawa.  
Tatapannya mendadak jatuh pada tangan kiri Gakushuu yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Jari-jari milik gadis bermanik lilac itu lentik, kukunya terpotong rapi dengan warna pink alami, serasi dengan kulit pucatnya.  
Sebuah rasa penasaran terbesit di hati pemuda itu. Apa rasanya jika menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Gakushuu? Dan karena itu tanpa sadar ia mengambil langkah mendekat.  
Namun Karma cepat tersadar, menggelengkan kepala perlahan untuk mengusir jauh-jauh keinginan anehnya. Ia masukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana agar tak tergoda lagi oleh pemikiran barusan dan mencoba menjaga pandangannya ke depan.

Gakushuu sadar jika jarak mereka kurang dari sejangkau lengan saat pemuda itu mendekat selangkah ke arahnya. Tapi gadis itu tak mengatakan apapun. Ia lihat Karma meremas tangannya sebelum kemudian dimasukkan ke saku dengan gaya seperti biasanya.  
Gakushuu entah kenapa merasa kecewa, ia ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya dilingkupi tangan yang kuat itu. Menyadari keinginannya yang tak masuk akal, Gakushuu menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Keduanya tak bicara sepatah katapun sampai memasuki kelas.  
.  
.  
“Nani okotten no? Ki ni sawaru koto shimashita kke?”  
“Hinto: nanka kyou wa chigau ki ga shimasen ka?”  
“Wakatta! Ki ni shinaide ii yo futotta koto”  
“Naguru yo? Juugo senchi kitta kami ni kizuke”  
.  
.  
Karma memasuki kelas dengan alis yang terangkat saat melihat banyak siswa yang mengelilingi Gakushuu. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah karena kelihatannya yang lain sedang memujinya.  
Karma bisa mendengar para siswi yang berucap girang dan para siswa yang berkata dengan nada yang dimaniskan tapi pemuda itu tidak dapat menangkap apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh mereka. Barulah saat bel berdering mereka bubar.  
Gakushuu juga ikut mengambil tempat duduknya, gadis itu melirik sebentar pada Karma sebelum memasang wajah masam dan menghempaskan diri dengan sikap ngambek.  
Karma menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. Dia belum berkata sepatah katapun kok, apa benar-benar hanya melihat wajahnya gadis itu sudah tidak enak hati?   
Sebegitu tak sukanya kah? Karena tidak mungkin itu benar-benar kesalahan wajahnya yang omong-omong jauh dari kata jelek ini.  
Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba, membuat Karma ingin bersyukur rasanya karena pelajaran yang membosankan, apalagi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.  
"Hey, Shuu-chan." panggilnya berbisik. Tak ingin menarik perhatian murid-murid lain.   
Yang dipanggil melirik sebentar memberikan wajah marah (menjurus ngambek) sebelum membuang muka dengan cepat. Karma makin bingung dibuatnya. Salah dia apa?  
"Hei, hei, kenapa kau kelihatan marah begitu? Aku kan tidak membuat masalah apapun, yah setidaknya belum."  
Gakushuu mengeratkan gerahamnya. Gadis itu kesal.  
"Hint, apa ada yang berbeda dariku?" sahutnya sebal. Memakai gaya seperti permainan kuis di televisi, terlihat kekanakan tapi tak masalah jika hanya Karma yang melihatnya. Toh, pemuda itu sudah sering melihat kelakuan tidak dewasanya saat marah jika Karma melempar prank.  
Karma mengedipkan mata lalu memundurkan punggung, menatap Gakushuu dengan pandangan serius dari atas ke bawah.   
"Ah, aku tahu!" ucapnya ceria. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendekatkan diri pada Gakushuu lalu berbisik dengan nada jahil. "Nggak masalah kok Shuu-chan kalau berat badanmu nambah, terlalu kurus juga tidak baik lho~" Karma menyeringai lebar.  
Gakushuu membelalakkan mata. "Kau mau kupukul ya?!" sambarnya marah, tangannya sudah mencubit pinggang Karma keras-keras sehingga seringainya lenyap, pemuda itu mengaduh minta ampun main-main.  
"Rambutku aku potong lima belas senti! Sadar dong! Itu perbedaan yang besar!" lanjut Gakushuu marah. Rambutnya yang sepinggang sekarang hanya sepunggung, ia tahu kalau para laki-laki biasanya tidak mempedulikan perbedaan kecil pada potongan rambut wanita tapi yang ini kan sudah jelas terlihat bedanya.  
Karma mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. "Oh ya?" memasang wajah polos.   
"Kenapa kau potong?"  
Gakushuu menaikkan alis, pertanyaan tiba-tiba Karma membuat ia sedikit heran. "Kupikir kalau terlalu panjang akan menggangu latihan bela diri dan olah raga, mungkin kalau segini masih mengganggu akan kupendekkan lagi." jawabnya ringan.  
Karma menyipitkan mata dengan sikap tak suka. "Aku lebih senang kalau rambutmu panjang." Ucapannya menyebabkan Gakushuu berpaling dengan cepat, tercengang.  
Karma tersenyum nakal, tangannya terjulur memainkan ujung rambut pirang stroberi milik Gakushuu. "Soalnya lebih mudah dijahili."   
Kalimat terakhirnya membuat Gakushuu kembali kesal dan menyentakkan tangan Karma dari rambutnya, gadis itu berputar cepat dan mengacuhkan kekehan Karma.  
.  
.  
“Onaka suita na”  
“Kore tabete”  
“Kore tte iwayuru tezukuri kukkii?”  
“…Natsu nanoni?”  
“Natsu nanoni"  
Nodo ga kawakimasu ne  
.  
.  
Karma berbaring di atap sekolah, berjemur matahari di waktu istirahat. Diliriknya Gakushuu yang tak jauh darinya duduk membaca buku dengan tenang. Gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan kertas-kertas (yang bagi Karma terlihat sangat membosankan dan melelahkan) berisi kerjaan OSIS.   
Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi pelan.   
"Ah... Aku lapar..." keluhnya.   
Gakushuu meliriknya, wajahnya terlihat terganggu karena Karma kemudian melanjutkan keluhannya.  
"Kalau kau lapar, ya sudah, sana pergi ke kantin," sahutnya sebal karena waktu membacanya jadi terganggu.  
"Tapi Shuu-chan aku malas harus ke bawah lagi..." rengek pemuda itu.   
"Kalau begitu diam saja, mengeluh tidak akan membuatmu kenyang," balasnya jutek.  
"Tapi perutku tidak mau diam..."  
Perempatan kekesalan muncul di pelipis gadis beriris violet itu. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, Karma menatapnya setengah bingung setengah was-was.  
Gadis itu menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna hijau ke hadapan Karma yang kini tengah melongo. Pemuda itu tadinya berpikir bahwa Gakushuu mungkin saja akan menendangnya karena membuat ia marah.   
Karma cepat-cepat bangkit duduk.   
"Nih, makan lalu diam."  
Karma meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada biskuit-biskuit karakter berbentuk wajah robot kucing biru dari serial kartun yang terkenal itu.  
"Jangan-jangan ini kue buatanmu sendiri ya Shuu-chan?" tanyanya penasaran sekaligus excited.  
Gakushuu hanya mengangguk sambil mendengus. Karma menyeringai, tentu saja gadis di hadapannya ini bisa melakukan hal kecil seperti membuat kue, hanya saja dia tak menyangka kalau gadis itu punya sisi manis juga, menyukai karakter kartun lucu itu.  
"Enak sekali Shuu-chan, arigatou ne~" ucapnya pada Gakushuu yang kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.  
"Hum, sekarang diam."  
Setelah menelan tiga biskuit, Karma mengalihkan fokusnya pada si gadis. "Ne, Shuu-chan..."  
"Hm?" responnya tak memperhatikan.  
"Shuu-chan~"  
"Kan tadi sudah kusuruh diam" Gakushuu menoleh kesal.  
Karma mengulum senyum. "Shuu-chan, kau baru selesai makan ramen pedas ya?"  
Gakushuu membulatkan mata lucu. "Dari mana kau tahu?"  
Karma menahan dorongan tertawa. "Ada noda merah di sudut bibirmu Shuu-chan." Pemuda itu mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada sudut kanan bibir Gakushuu.  
Gakushuu menunduk cepat, tangannya reflek mengelap sudut bibirnya. Gadis itu merasakan panas di telinganya yang pasti saat ini sudah memerah.  
"Kau makan makanan pedas dan panas begitu di siang hari musim panas begini?"  
Karma tertawa. Tawanya tidak terdengar mengejek, hanya terdengar geli dan sedikit tak percaya. Mendengar tawa yang seperti itu membuat Gakushuu entah kenapa ikut tertawa kecil.  
"Di musim panas begini?"  
"Ya, di musim panas begini." Gakushuu tertawa dan menoleh dengan sebuah senyum geli yang membayang. Matanya berkilat jenaka. Suaranya juga terdengar manis karena menahan tawa.  
'Imut' batin Karma yang menemukan keseluruhan kejadian tadi menggemaskan.  
.  
.  
Honto wa kizuiteru honno sukoshi de todoku kyori  
Tsunagitai tsunagitai tsukamu sodeguchi hiite miru  
.  
.  
Gakushuu menatap ujung sandalnya, ia sedang menunggu Karma di tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan. Seperti biasa pemuda itu terlambat, Gakushuu tidak heran tapi tetap kesal.  
"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu Shuu-chan~"  
Gakushuu mengangkat wajah dan memberikan tatapan kesal pada orang yang telah ia tunggu. Karma berjalan mendekat dengan santai, kedua tangan dibenamkan ke dalam saku jaket baseball warna dongker yang kini tengah ia kenakan.  
"Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan terlambatmu itu Akabane?" sahut Gakushuu kesal.  
"Duuh... Apa kau pernah dengar 'old habbit die hard' ?" balas Karma tanpa dosa.  
Gakushuu mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Karma terkekeh dan kemudian menatap keseluruhan penampilan gadis berambut senja itu.  
Gadis tersebut memakai yukata pink dengan motif bunga camelia. Obinya berwarna lavender, senada dengan iris matanya. Rambutnya digelung lalu diberi hiasan tiga buah bunga mawar; merah, putih, dan pink.   
Keseluruhan, penampilan gadis itu cantik sekali.  
"Ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat untuk melihat kembang apinya."  
Karma mengedipkan mata dua kali, tersadar dari kegiatan memandang si gadis.   
"Okay..."  
Keduanya berjalan bersebelahan, tidak seperti biasanya yang dipenuhi pertikaian mulut, kini pemuda dan gadis itu sama-sama diam. Mencoba menolak kontak mata. Karma menatap ke samping jalanan sedangkan Gakushuu hanya menatap lurus ke depan.  
Namun semakin dekat ke lokasi festival, jalanan semakin ramai. Membuat mereka terpaksa merapatkan diri hingga bahu saling bersentuhan.   
Gakushuu melirik tangan Karma yang makin pemuda bersurai merah itu benamkan ke dalam saku.   
Pikirannya mulai mengelana. Seberapa kuatkah genggaman Karma? Tangan itu sudah berkali-kali terlibat perkelahian dan memenangkannya. Postur tubuh Karma tidak tinggi besar tapi track record perkelahiannya bukan main.  
Apakah jika bergandengan tangan itu dapat melingkupinya dengan lembut?  
Tangan kanan Gakushuu terangkat dengan lambat, jari-jemarinya menggantung di kain jaket. Menggenggamnya sedikit.  
Karma tersentak.  
"Um... Mulai ramai..." Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Biar tidak kepisah, nanti jadinya repot."  
Karma tidak berkomentar. Ingin rasanya meledek Gakushuu yang saat ini berkesan tsundere, walaupun gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan bicara dengan suara pelan begitu. Tapi Karma lebih memilih merutuki dirinya, harga dirinya serasa runtuh saat tahu gadis bermanik lilac tersebut yang pertama memberanikan diri.  
Saat telah memasuki area festival keduanya mulai merasa santai dan melupakan kecanggungan. Dua pasang manik itu mulai menjelajahi setiap stal yang ada.  
"Aku mau permen apel," ujar Gakushuu yang pandangannya menempel pada stal penjualan ringo ame sejak pertama melihat.  
Karma mengangguk dan melangkah ke stan yang diinginkan si gadis. Gakushuu berjalan di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang tak mau lepas dari permen apel, tangannya masih menggantung di siku jaket Karma.  
Sang penjual menyerahkan apel yang ditusuk serta dilapisi karamel itu pada Gakushuu yang menatap ingin dan kesenangan, seperti anak kecil. Bahkan sang penjual tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi lucunya.  
"Manis!" seru Gakushuu setelah menggigit permennya. Karma hanya tersenyum lembut.  
Mereka lalu melirik stan-stan permainan. Sulit keluar dari lingkaran rivalitas, mereka bersaing pada permainan-permainan yang dicoba.  
Keduanya mulai dengan booth lempar gelang. Gakushuu merengut setelah Karma menang darinya di stal menembak, tapi kekesalannya hilang saat Karma menyerahkan boneka yang ia menangkan, bagaimanapun Karma tidak butuh boneka beruang. Karma kalah dalam permainan menyendok ikan mas, pemuda itu iseng menyipratkan air pada Gakushuu sehingga gadis itu mengejarnya yang langsung melarikan diri.  
.  
.  
Kirei da ne  
Kirei da ne  
Kirei da yo  
Kirei da yo  
.  
.  
"Ah, kembang apinya sebentar lagi mau dimulai," sahut Karma melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Gakushuu ikut mencondongkan tubuh untuk melihat jam saat ini. Di tangan gadis itu ada permen kapas putih yang tinggal separuh.  
"Tapi di sini ramai sekali," lanjut Karma kemudian, pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap sekitar, orang-orang berdesakan menunggu kembang api diluncurkan. "Tidak enak menonton kembang api seperti ini, kita cari tempat lain saja."  
Karma menerobos kerumunan dan Gakushuu mengikuti di belakangnya. Karma memastikan gadis itu di dekatnya sehingga tidak kesulitan melewati keramaian.  
Lima menit kemudian mereka ada di taman bermain kecil. Keduanya duduk di ayunan dan menunggu pertunjukan kembang api.  
Shoooo.... Pyar!   
Kembang api pertama meledak, warnanya kuning keemasan berbentuk bunga. Letusan itu dilanjutkan letusan lain yang saling bersahutan. Kerlipan berwarna merah, hijau, biru, dan kuning menghiasi langit hitam yang menjadi latarnya.  
Pemuda dan gadis itu terpana oleh keindahannya.  
"Indah sekali ya," sahut Karma memuji.  
"Ya, indah sekali," Gakushuu menyutujui, sebuah senyum timbul di wajah cantiknya.  
Karma menoleh, menatap gadis yang masih terpana pada kembang api yang kian meriah. Senyum indah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, menggantikan raut serius dan kekesalan yang sering ia saksikan. Manik violet itu berkilat penuh kekaguman dengan sinar lembut, bukan sebuah determinasi dan ambisi. Temaram malam membuat sosok itu terlihat misterius tapi pantulan cahaya kembang api yang menari di wajahnya menegaskan keelokan parasnya.  
"Cantik..."   
Karma mengatakannya sambil tetap menatap gadis yang mengenakan yukata di sebelahnya.  
"Iya, cantik sekali," Gakushuu menyahut dengan nada riang sedangkan manik amethystnya terpaku pada langit.  
Karma hanya tersenyum. Gakushuu yang tiba-tiba merasakan kebisuan Karma menoleh, gadis itu baru menyadari keintesan tatapan Karma yang tertuju padanya. Setelah saling tatap selama semenit, sebuah realisasi terbit di benaknya, hal itu membuat ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan menggenggam lebih erat tali ayunan.  
"Oh."  
.  
.  
Tooku kara miteta dake no hanabi ga ima me no mae ni  
Toki wo tome kaeritakunai yo ne kyou wa  
.  
.  
Karma tahu saat ini atmosfir terasa canggung bagi Gakushuu, jadi pemuda itu tidak bicara lebih lanjut dan membiarkan udara kembali ringan dengan sendirinya. Karma kembali menatap kembang api yang belum berakhir berpacu ke langit lalu berhamburan.   
Kembang api itu terlihat tinggi sekali menyentuh langit, jauh dari jangkauannya.  
Gakushuu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan diam-diam melirik pemuda yang kini tak lagi memperhatikannya.   
Gakushuu amat menikmati hari ini, setiap detik yang ia habiskan bersama Karma malam ini. Rasanya ia ingin menikmatinya lebih lama lagi.   
'Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti, rasanya aku enggan pulang...'  
.  
.  
“…Suki kamo ne”  
“…Suki kamo ne”  
.  
.  
Karma mendesah pelan. "Gawat..."  
Gakushuu berpaling heran. Karma sama sekali tak menoleh, hanya saja ia tersenyum simpul.  
"Apanya?" Gakushuu mendapati dirinya bertanya.  
Karma terkekeh lalu memutar kepala menghadap Gakushuu.   
"... Sepertinya aku suka padamu."  
Jantung Gakushuu berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Pikirannya mendadak blank. Karma tertawa ringan lagi seolah hal yang ia ucapkan tadi bukanlah hal besar tapi sama sekali bukan candaan konyol. Jenis tawa yang terdengar tidak terlalu percaya diri.  
"Sepertinya aku suka kamu..." bisik Gakushuu.  
.  
.  
Matteru hidarite ni honno sukoshi furete miru  
Tsunagitai tsunagitai kimi o damatte ubau yo  
Honto wa kizuiteru honno sukoshi de todoku kyori  
Tsunagitai tsunagitai gyutto nigiri kaesu yo  
.  
.  
"Ayo pulang, sudah larut, aku tidak ingin disiksa Tuan Besar Asano karena telat membawa pulang anak gadisnya," ucap Karma menyeringai sambil berdiri.  
Gakushuu mendesah lalu ikut bangkit.  
Berjalan bersisian lagi tanpa bicara. Karma melirik gadis yang kini tampak tengah melamun meski sedang berjalan.   
Melihat tangan kiri yang menggantung bebas itu membuat ia ingin menggandengnya dan bukan hanya menggandengnya.  
Gakushuu tahu kalau jarak mereka malam ini jauh lebih dekat dari biasanya. Ini terlalu dekat dibanding kesepakatan tak terucap semenjak menjadi rival mulai kelas 3 SMP. Gakushuu menyadari bahwa setiap kali mereka berjarak kurang dari sejangkau lengan ia ingin meraih tangan Karma dan menautkan jari mereka.  
Tanpa ia sangka, Karma dengan sambil lalu menyelinapkan tangannya pada milik Gakushuu, mengisi ruang di antara jemarinya. Hal tiba-tiba tersebut membuat gadis itu mematung diam.  
Karma tersenyum lembut, ia tahu gadis itu menunggu gilirannya untuk menggenggam tangan Gakushuu. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan kulit Gakushuu yang begitu halus.  
Melihat ekspresi Gakushuu yang belum juga berubah, Karma menunduk, memiringkan wajah sambil menutup mata pelan, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Gakushuu pada sebuah ciuman manis yang polos.  
Gakushuu menutup matanya dan tenggelam dalam ciuman tanpa hasrat. Ciuman manis dan lembut bagai awan.  
Karma tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat ia rasakan genggamannya dibalas dengan erat.  
.  
Fin.


End file.
